


so tease me once and i swear i'll forget

by dracometria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Huening Kai is a Dirty Cheater, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking, drunk jenga, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: It's Yeonjun's fault that Kai ends up making out with his roommate in their bathroom.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	so tease me once and i swear i'll forget

**Author's Note:**

> my new laptop is supposed to arrive today (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ 
> 
> ages/year  
> kai/taehyun (mentioned) - freshman, 19  
> soobin - junior, 21  
> yeonjun - senior, 22
> 
> if some of it sounds familiar, it's because it was an alternate drinking game for 'h is for helium', but i decided to go with spin the bottle for that one since it was easier!

Yeonjun is supposed to be taking care of him, but he’s doing a rather poor job of it, Kai thinks as he the older pours another shot for him. Or maybe he’s doing great, Kai can’t really tell because he passed the threshold from being “pleasantly buzzed” to “a little drunk” two shots ago. 

This is how Kai is rather easily convinced to play a game of Drunk Jenga, even though all of the consequences on the blocks were quite severe. Kai’s currently a little bit uncoordinated, but he’s a master at Jenga when he’s sober, so somehow some of his skills must have transferred because he fishes out a block without much trouble. What’s written on the block is the issue.

“Take a dirty selca and send it to someone random,” Kai says out loud, scrunching his nose. Yeonjun may or may not have screeched something along the lines of ‘ _He’s only 19, he can’t do that!’_ but Yeonjun is the one who made him play this game, and when Kai gets told he can’t do something, he wants to do it even more. He’s not so far gone that he’ll send anyone a suggestive photo of himself, so he asks for Yeonjun’s phone. As wild as his childhood friend is, he doesn’t associate himself with the wrong crowd. Plus, he figured out a loophole for this particular block. 

“Any suggestions, Jjunie-hyung?” 

“Soobinie,” Yeonjun says immediately. “He won’t share the picture, and he’ll probably delete it because he’s a giant nerd.” 

“Sharing it won’t be a problem,” Kai says, smirking, and Yeonjun totally gets the wrong idea because he jabs a finger in his chest and mumbles something about not letting him drink anymore. “I’ll even let you see it after, hyung,” he continues to tease, and Yeonjun looks sort of sick. _Now where’s the kitchen?_

It’s not long before he finds what he’s looking for. He tugs the sleeve of his oversized sweater until it falls to expose his shoulder—it’s been slipping off all night anyway, so it’s effortless. He poses with a peace sign and winks—the photo doesn’t come out blurry, so he deems it good enough and heads back to the living room to hand the phone back to Yeonjun. On his way there, he scrolls to see if he can find “Soobinie”—Yeonjun actually has him saved under that name in addition to a bunny emoji. Curiously, he opens the contact photo, only to stare at a photo of someone who is absolutely gorgeous. He wasn’t planning on sending anything, but now that he knows what “Soobinie” looks like, he’s unable to resist. That was the alcohol in him talking, probably. 

**Jjunie**

IMG_02282020 sent. 

Come ;) - Kai

He hands the phone back to Yeonjun, and the older suspiciously looks at his messages, though he peeks through his fingers in fear of what he’ll find. When he sees the picture of Kai surrounded by the overflowing trash in the kitchen, he laughs in relief. 

“Nice one, ‘Ning,” Yeonjun says, because Taehyun would probably kill him if Kai actually took a dirty selca. Then his jaw drops when he sees Kai’s message. “You just did not flirt with my best friend.” 

Kai shrugs and peers into his mixed drink carefully. He thinks he can do a few more shots before he’s out for the count, so he tries to pace himself. Drunk Jenga concludes rather quickly when someone knocks over the tower, and he quickly forgets about the text when Yeonjun drags him around the party in search of entertainment. 

Kai’s in the middle of a DDR match with Yeonjun when he sees _him,_ and he nearly stumbles. Yeonjun was already ahead, but now due to his mistake, it’s almost impossible to catch up. _Unless…_

“Soobinie!” Kai calls, though he keeps his eyes fixed on the screen. Yeonjun predictably stops and looks up in confusion. 

“What? Why would he be here?” 

“Mhm, keep looking at the door hyung, he’s definitely there,” Kai says, grinning when he pulls ahead. 

“Ya, you brat, did you really—” Yeonjun throws himself back into the game, but he’s trailing behind now that he’s lost his combo. They finish the game with Kai just barely ahead, and the younger laughs loudly even as Yeonjun calls him a dirty cheater. 

“I can’t believe that worked as a distraction,” Yeonjun says, brushing his sweaty bangs back from his face. “You don’t know him that well ‘Ning, but Soobinie never fucking comes out.” 

Kai tilts his head. “I actually saw him, though.” He uses his height to scan the crowd, and he easily sees Yeonjun’s friend, because _holy fuck he’s tall._ And very close. And even more attractive than he is in photos apparently, and that is _so_ unfair. 

“Yeonjun,” he says, and Kai bursts out laughing at the way Yeonjun jumps almost a foot in the air.

“Holy shit you scared me,” the older says, holding a hand to his chest. “Why the hell are you here? I thought you were staying at the library tonight.” 

‘Soobinie’ holds up his phone. “Have you seen our kitchen?” Kai sort of zones out when he hears his voice—even though he sounds tired, it’s definitely doing something to him—like, he thinks he could listen to this person talk for hours on end without a problem. 

“Oh yeah, that.” Yeonjun waves his hand flippantly. “I’ll take care of it in the morning.” Yeonjun whispers something in the taller’s ear that makes him blush a little bit. Kai wonders what Yeonjun said to have prompted that reaction—Kai normally has the attention span of a goldfish, but for the last minute, he’d been checking out ‘Soobinie’—and not making any secret out of it either. He’s pretty sure both Yeonjun and his friend catch him staring, but they don’t say anything. 

“I’m Huening Kai,” he says when there’s a break in the conversation, holding out his hand. 

“Choi Soobin.” Kai can’t help but notice how big Soobin’s hands are compared to his, and when Yeonjun and Soobin both look at him with wide eyes, he figures he must have said that out loud. _Oops._ He tugs on Soobin’s hand. “Jjunie-hyung, I’m going to get him caught up with drinks.” 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Yeonjun yells behind them, and Kai is thoughtful as they weave messily through the crowd. _Would Yeonjun make out with someone this attractive when he’s drunk?_ The answer is _yes,_ he thinks as they reach the kitchen. He stumbles a little bit when he knocks over someone’s cup on the floor—thankfully empty—but Soobin catches him, and Kai maybe lingers in his arms a bit longer than necessary. 

“Are you okay? Soobin murmurs, and if Kai’s legs feel like jelly, he thinks it’s justified because Soobin’s voice _did_ things to him. 

Kai nods his head and Soobin lets go of him carefully. Kai briefly browses the selection of alcohol for a handle with the highest alcohol content. It’ll taste like shit, but his goal is to have Soobin catch up, not enjoy his drink. By some miracle, Kai manages to pour four shots with barely any spillage, and he looks appreciatively at Soobin as he downs them with nothing more than a grimace. He hands Soobin a grape juice chaser, and the older—or at least, Kai presumes he’s older, since he’s definitely not a freshman—drains the cup. 

“So,” Soobin starts, “What’s the story behind the picture?” 

Kai isn’t one to beat around the bush. “I pulled a Jenga block to take a dirty selca. Jjunie-hyung told me to send it to you since you’re a giant nerd and wouldn’t spread it. It didn’t matter anyway, since I found a loophole.” 

Soobin still looks curious and maybe a touch offended. “What about the text?” 

Kai looks coyly at him. “That depends on why you came.”

* * *

He came because of Kai.

Yeonjun’s right when he describes Soobin as a nerd—he doesn’t really like going out or to parties if he can help it, but since Yeonjun wanted to host one at their apartment, he had no choice but to retreat to the library if he wanted to get any work done. So when he receives a text from Yeonjun, he’s a little alarmed, because his roommate usually doesn’t text him when he’s at a party unless he needed help with something. What he’s greeted by is something unexpected.

Truthfully, he does at first zero in on the mountain of trash in the background, because holy shit, that had to be a hazard—but his attention quickly switches to the person in the photo. He thinks he ends up staring for several minutes, because there’s no possible way someone could look _that_ perfect. He can’t tell if the photo is supposed to be seductive, because while the boy’s collarbone and shoulder is purposefully exposed in the photo, his wink and peace sign come off as cute more than anything else. 

It’s completely embarrassing, but he does exactly what the text says. 

_Come ;) - Kai_

He packs up and leaves the library; the walk home is chilly, but not long. He winces when he can hear the party before he sees his apartment. He quickly finds a place for his backpack and his coat when he enters, then looks around for the mystery stranger. He finds him, quickly finding out that he’s a loud person—and paired up with Yeonjun, they’re rather eye-catching; unsurprisingly, there’s a crowd gathered around them. He freezes when the boy suddenly meets his gaze and calls out his name in an overly familiar manner—they don’t know each other at all, but ‘Soobinie’ rolls easily off his tongue. Soobin feels a bit unsettled. 

_“I know you came for him,”_ Yeonjun whispers in his ear when they finally meet up, and Soobin blushes, because of course he’s that obvious. He notices the boy staring at him from his peripheral vision, and he feels both flattered and nervous, doubly so when a comment about how _big_ Soobin’s hands were slips out of his mouth. 

He lets Kai drag him to the kitchen for his catch up drinks, and when the younger—he assumes he’s younger, since he’s definitely not a junior or a senior—trips into his arms, he holds him for a little longer than necessary. 

The alcohol burns when he gulps it down. Kai’s choice of chaser is odd, but he drinks it anyway, since it did its job well. 

He thinks about the decisions—well, _decision_ —that led him to this moment. He knows he’s not being subtle at all with how he rakes his gaze over Kai, and he doesn’t think _anyone,_ much less him, could resist this angel with messy brown hair, bright eyes and pretty lips. 

“You look like you already know the answer,” Soobin replies, and he hadn’t noticed when they’d gotten so close, the proximity between them minute enough for him to see how ridiculously long Kai’s lashes were. He just has to move one step closer, and—

Kai beats him to it and kisses him. Soobin parts his lips when he feels the impatient swipe of Kai’s tongue—god, Kai’s good, _really_ good, but Soobin is still aware that they’re uncomfortably in public. 

Soobin breaks away, having lost the patience to continue what they’re doing under the eyes of other people. He pulls Kai to the bathroom because he left his room keys in his backpack and he doesn’t feel like going all the way back for it. The second he locks the door, he presses Kai against it, but he pauses before kissing him. It hadn’t occurred to him until now because Kai had initiated their kiss at the counter, but now Soobin worries about taking advantage of Kai because he’s drunk. 

“What?” Kai asks, and he looks so, so tempting with his lips glistening and sweater falling off his shoulder. 

“Are you okay with this?” Soobin asks. “Because if you’re drunk, I’m not—” 

Kai places a hand on the back of his head to guide him closer. “I’m not drunk enough to not know what I’m doing,” he says, and Soobin hates that he can’t tell if he wants to accept Kai’s answer because he looks like he’s being honest or if he wants to accept it just because his self-control has totally disintegrated and he _needs_ to hear a yes. Kai seems to sense his reluctance, and he pouts. “If I’m not okay with it, I’ll knee you in the balls or something.” 

“Saying ‘no’ will suffice,” Soobin says weakly, but Kai promises again that he still has agency over his choices, and Soobin finally relents.

* * *

And fuck if it’s not heavenly when he finally does. _He’s a keeper,_ Kai thinks hazily when Soobin licks into his mouth, tasting of strong alcohol and grape juice. Soobin has a tight grip on his waist, and being pinned to the door by his hips isn’t quite as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. It’s kind of hot, actually. 

He thinks Yeonjun might have a heart attack if he finds out what they’re doing. Oh well. Everything is technically Yeonjun’s fault.

His hand moves down to find support on Soobin’s shoulder when he threads his fingers in Kai’s hair and his grip _tightens,_ and Kai honestly thinks any embarrassingly loud noises he makes should be excused on account of Soobin being very, very unfair. 

Soobin’s gaze is dark when he pulls back, and Kai whines until Soobin starts pressing kisses on his exposed shoulder; and frankly, this sweater is putting in a lot of work and Kai silently promises that he’ll take proper care when washing it. Kai is little more than a whimpering mess when Soobin trails kisses up his neck, and it takes all of his energy just to stay upright with the way his legs are weakening. 

He doesn’t know how much time passes, considering he’s too busy with his lips against Soobin’s to notice, but what he does know is that they steadfastly ignore any and all knocks on the door. That is until Yeonjun is yelling from the other side. 

“Ya! I know you guys are in there! Party’s over, come out!” 

“Fuck,” Kai says breathily as they part. Soobin’s hair is mussed to hell, and he’s sure his is as well—he quickly swipes his tongue across his lips as he glances in the mirror. Yup. His lips look red, swollen, and kissed out. He squeaks when he sees the marks littering the side of his neck—they’re small, but they’re hard not to notice.

“Shit, sorry,” Soobin mutters as he traces the marks with his fingers. Kai shivers at the touch. 

“Not really your fault.” Kai blushes as he tugs his sweater back over his shoulders, which hides absolutely nothing. “I have really sensitive skin.” 

Yeonjun looks owlishly at them when Kai opens the door, and well—it’s obvious that they’d been making out for quite some time. 

“I already called you a taxi home,” Yeonjun says as he narrows his eyes at Soobin. “You can’t stay over.” 

Kai shrugs. “Fine by me, hyung.” He and Soobin had already exchanged contact information. He doesn’t feel the need to stay, although sleeping in Soobin’s bed does sound very tempting. He smiles teasingly at Soobin. “Gonna walk me out?” 

Yeonjun groans. “I can’t believe—whatever, just get out and be gross where I can’t see you.” Soobin has the decency to look contrite as he follows Kai out the door. 

“So,” Kai says casually. He’s sobering up but the alcohol still lends him confidence. “Coffee tomorrow?” 

“Yeah,” Soobin says, kissing him chastely on the lips. “That sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> working the weekend/setting up my new laptop so not sure if i’ll be able to write anything! maybe i’ll start the egg baby au? that or the 20cm childhood friends one, but i’ve been heavily debating whether or not i should make it omegaverse 😔
> 
> new twt handle @[yourcutiekai](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) ♡


End file.
